Perfection
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: I don’t mind taking care of you, you know?" Naruto’s words were spoken slowly, calculated. NaruSasu


**Notes: Alright, I know, you all are saying the same thing. "Jaide, stop writing new stuff and work on the crap you already have going." And I will, trust me(as much as you can), I have about half-a-chapter done for Epitome of Convention for those of you waiting for it. But for right now, here's my random smut that I write to keep my muses happy.**

**Warnings: Smut like whoa, seriously, that's like all this is. Bloodplay, Breathplay, very mild bondage. **

**Pairings: NaruSasu, KakaSasu if you squint**

**Perfection**

**By: Jaiden Lockheart**

The blade reflected the light streaming in through the open window. The moon was full tonight, orange, round, visible to him as he lay sprawled across the bed in his room. He could feel the cool breeze across his exposed the exposed skin of his abdomen, a testament to how late in the year it actually was. But he'd lost track of time long ago; it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered were the sensations traveling from any point on his body to his dully stimulated mind.

The first cut was made quickly, shallow and barely noticeable. His blood, that he was certain should not be the same color as it always has been, beaded to the top of it, forming small clots to close it off. The blade would not have a drop on it, would remain glistening and silver in the hand of the other.

He wasn't aware who it was that did this to him anymore, that fact had faded into the distance with the rest. Into the back of his mind, behind the masses of memories that clouded it, taking a backseat to the feel of the blade coming down again.

Right next to the first, another cut was made, across his chest. Deeper this time, with more purpose and his eyes closed for a fraction of a second against the pain.

Shadows were cast around his as a body leaned over his own, taller, more built around the shoulders and he had half a mind to shrink away. Except, he had no where to go. All he had were the sheets around him, the window behind him. He focused solely on the form of spiked hair against the backdrop of the ceiling, looking up at the other, but not really seeing.

"Do you know why you're being punished, Sasuke?" The voice was familiar and that calmed him some. As the words took shape, so did the face in his mind. And suddenly, this wasn't just pain for pleasure. It really was a lesson, and he did know why he was being punished.

"I… I'm sorry." He said, almost automatically, and he felt more than heard another in the room, someone who hadn't been there before. His stomach clenched in knots at the thought of another seeing him like this, desperate, clinging to the pain, submissive in the basest sense of the word.

"Sorry for what?"

His head turned in the direction of the one who spoke those words. He was not surprised to see cerulean eyes staring back at him with conviction, staring back at him with contempt. Of course the blonde would be here, watching as he bled, as he pleaded for more pain to ease the ache in his overworked brain.

A sharp nip to his side brought his attention back to the one above him, still leaning over him and again, things started to make sense. He reached forward, toward a face that was no longer cover by a mask. But it was pulled from his grasp before he was really able to get a hold on it.

What he wouldn't give to feel skin against his fingertips again…

"I'm sorry for disobeying you." He said, more to the man above him, than the one beside the bed. He could apologize countless times for countless things he'd done to the blonde. But that was not why he was being punished now.

"Do you think that's enough for what you've done? Apologize?" The older man asked, and if Sasuke hadn't known him better he would have thought that his teacher was just saying that for emphasis, to spread light on his situation right now, to remind everyone who exactly was in charge here. But Sasuke knew that it was nothing but sincerity coming through those lips. He would not play mind games at this moment, not after everything they'd been through together.

"No." Sasuke admitted, because really, he knew he deserved so much more, deserved to be put through so much more.

"What should I do to you, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi asked then, the blade still shining in his hand, drawing attention to itself without really doing anything to do so. But Sasuke had always been drawn to things that could potentially be detrimental to himself.

A hand settled on his side, cradling him almost and spreading warmth from each long finger. He leaned into it almost instinctively, wanting to feel more of the heat that radiated from the other. He knew what he wanted to say to Kakashi's question, knew exactly what he wanted from the other man. But the fact that he wanted it might be the very reason he didn't get it.

"Hurt me, please." His words were barely a whisper, ground out through clenched teeth. He waited to be denied, waited to be reprimanded for his request, because they had made it quite clear this was not about giving him anything. It was all about taking for themselves.

And the uncharacteristic smirk that appeared on Kakashi's lips made him shudder from both anticipation and repressed fear.

"Naruto." Kakashi stated, as if that one name would answer Sasuke's questioning look. But he said it with such finality that Sasuke was certain it had answered it, if in some way.

He didn't notice the blonde moving until he felt another hand--this one unnaturally warm--against his shoulder. He shuddered at the feel of the other's lips across the shell of his ear.

"Sit up slowly."

He obeyed without a question, pushing himself into a sitting position by his elbows. This put him at eye level with Kakashi, and he was stunned suddenly by the beauty of the other man without his mask, wondered if he was ever seen as that beautiful and knowing instantly that he couldn't have been. He'd never been beautiful, flawless, sure, but not in the same way as Kakashi, whose scar was the very reason Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the older man, his mismatched eyes. He was perfect in his imperfection.

He was made to settle back against a hard chest, and he could have melted against the blonde with how warm he felt. He let his head settle back on the blonde's shoulder, still not taking his eyes off Kakashi.

"I've missed you." Naruto breathed in his ear, making him shudder at both the feel of his breath and his words. He had missed the blonde as well, more so than he really knew himself, but he couldn't admit that, not yet. That would be saved for another day, another lesson. For now he was content with feeling the other against his skin again.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he settled on the bed as well, between Sasuke's spread legs, leaning over the younger man again. His smirk was still set in place, and the blade was still in his hand.

The third and final cut was one Sasuke knew he'd remember for the rest of his life. The blade started at the bottom of his collar bone, digging in deeper than ever before, and ran all the way to the top of his navel. Blood pooled instantly around the blade on his trek down his abdomen, he could feel his skin flush and his body arched into the pain exquisitely. Naruto kept him from arching too far off him, a strong arm wrapped securely around Sasuke's shoulders, a calloused hand digging into a pale side. He whispered comforting words in Sasuke's ear and the brunette was suddenly caught between the violence and affection. Sasuke's muscles twitched and convulsed, an obvious inner struggle of pulling his aggressors closer and pushing them away. His dark eyes were screwed shut and it was clear he was on edge. But he lived for this moment, when he wasn't even sure of his own motives anymore and the obvious insanity of his own desires became clear.

He came down from the high, visibly shrinking back into the blonde and breathing heavily, a moment later. He opened his eyes to find Kakashi peering down at him with knowing patience and a hint of worry. He knew his teacher didn't like doing this to him, knew that the first time he'd gone to Kakashi, begging for the older man to hurt him, that his teacher would initially deny him. But he'd gotten quite good at persuasion while being in Oto, knew how to get his way. Could use his position on bottom to work his way up to the top. That was a kind of control he wasn't willing to give up, even if he seemed the perfect picture of submission.

He wasn't surprised when Kakashi pulled back a moment later, set his feet back on the ground and took a look around Sasuke's room. It didn't surprise him either when Kakashi started laughing, seemingly controlled chuckles, but Sasuke was certain he could see the makings of a breaking point in there somewhere, when Kakashi's eyes didn't quite seem sane anymore as he looked around the only room left untouched in the massacre that had sent his student into a craze that he knew would always be present.

Kakashi licked his lips in thought, turning his back to Sasuke and running his eyes--one black, one red--down the length of his student's body. Sasuke had long since dropped his clothes by the door of his room, knew that there was no need for them when he was already feeling so used and degraded inside. And it was almost a wonder that Kakashi left his own on in the beginning, because he and Sasuke both knew--the younger fighting against a triumphant smirk when Kakashi's fingers made there way to the zipper on his pants--that they too would join Sasuke's on the floor by the end of the night.

"Suck." The command was simple but implied so much. Sasuke's cheeks still flushed after all this time when he was presented with Kakashi's erection, and the brunette didn't feel so bad about making his teacher hurt him when it was so obvious Kakashi got something out of it as well.

He started at the head, swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping the muscle into the slit, tasting the salty tang of pre-cum before moving down the shaft. It was common knowledge in Oto that Sasuke had a bit of an oral fixation, but here, where he wasn't a plaything for all the overindulged prodigies in Orochimaru's lair, it was the best kept secret of a few privileged ninja. He reveled in the feel of hard flesh against his tongue, pressing the small ball of the end of the ring through his tongue along the protruding vein on the underside and closing his mouth over the head again. Hands found there way through his mussed hair, but he didn't mind the pressure used to force his head lower, his mouth wider. He simply took it in stride, relaxing his throat around the head and hollowing out his cheeks to form the much desired suction.

Another set of hands then, taking his small wrists between them and pulling them back behind him. He was forced to rely on Naruto for support. The thought drove him onward and when he felt cool metal closing over his wrists with a sharp snap, he moaned, sending vibrations through Kakashi's body, and the older man was tensing, shuddering beneath him, and releasing.

Sasuke swallowed it all thickly, feeling the sticky fluid run down his throat and spill out of his mouth, dripping down his chin. He let Kakashi's limp length fall from his mouth, licking his lips and settling back against Naruto again. With his hands behind his back he was forced in an odd angle however, and had settled for leaning against one of Naruto's jean-clad thighs.

He tilted his head back when Naruto leaned forward to kiss his neck. Canine teeth that were sharper than normal scraped against the skin there. His heart was racing now, the idea of how close those sharp teeth were to his pulse point a driving force for his arousal. He manipulated his hands again, feeling the hardness that was pressing against his back, and moving his fingers there. Naruto moaned against him, biting further down on his neck.

"We really ought to lock you up." The blonde said a moment later, and his hands moved to settle across Sasuke's stomach. Blood was still coming in rivulets from the cut down his chest and Naruto gathered it on his fingers. He brought his fingers up to Sasuke's hungry lips, letting them dip into Sasuke's mouth and smirking at the groan that sounded from the brunette at the taste. Naruto chuckled and spoke again. "Fucking vampire."

But Sasuke was too busy sucking the blood from Naruto's fingers to hear him, to content with the taste on his tongue mixing almost pleasantly with the taste of Kakashi's release from earlier. And he whimpered at the loss of it when Naruto deemed it time he'd had enough.

Sasuke had lost track of Kakashi a long while ago, and was about to ask where the older man was when he felt something cold and wet against his entrance. He sat up a little, moving his legs under him to give himself leverage to pull himself into a knealing position, giving Naruto a greater access.

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." The blonde's words echoed through his ears as the first finger entered him. He grit his teeth against the pain, knowing it would ease in a second.

An arm came to wrap around his middle and he leaned heavily on it, relying on Naruto to keep him from falling face first into his mattress. Another finger entered, this was drying, more painful than the last. He cried out, shuddering and writhing against the pain that was half pleasure coursing through him. The fingers shifted, scissoring and moving inside him.

A loud moan ripped it's way past his mouth when Naruto hit the bundle of nerves deep inside, his knees shook with the impact and if he hadn't been leaning on Naruto's arm he very well would have fallen.

"Naruto…please…" He said, moving back against the fingers and closing his eyes against the feel of them stretching him.

"Please what?" The blonde asked, brushing across his prostate again and smirking against his neck when he screamed again.

"Please… fuck me…"

"How could I ever deny you?"

The fingers left and were almost instantly replaced. He grunted when Naruto first entered him, his hands clenching into first to keep from screaming. But Naruto didn't give him time to adjust, didn't give him time to do anything really before he was establishing a rhythm and riding it out thoroughly. The hand that wasn't splayed across his chest to help him keep his balance was placed on his hip, aiding him in thrusting back against the blonde.

It didn't take much more Naruto to have him writhing beneath the blonde, with a shift of muscles he pulled both of them up, changing their position and giving Sasuke more leverage to stay upright on his own. With their new position Naruto was better able to reach Sasuke's prostate again, and the brunette was reduced to a muttering moaning mess before long.

The hand on his hip moved lower, closing over his own leaking erection as his neck as attacked again, open-mouthed kisses and soft bites to his tendon. He was torn suddenly between thrusting forward into Naruto's hand and thrusting back into the blonde. But Naruto didn't seem at all sympathetic. In fact, the dilemma Sasuke was fighting against in his own head seemed to only urge him on.

Sasuke could feel it soon, the heat coiling around his navel. He was shuddering almost uncontrollably in Naruto's arms. And then Naruto's other hand was moving, upward. It burned the cuts that littered his chest, but didn't stop there. It lifted up and over his neck, cupping his chin and pulling his head back. And then, just when Sasuke was about to ask him what he was doing, it settled over his mouth, clamping tightly over it. For a few seconds Sasuke's heart raced, the danger presented to him obviously urging him onward. He thrust more fervently into Naruto's hand, the heat grew in his groin.

And then Naruto's thumb and forefinger were pinching his nose, and he was left completely without a way to oxygen. His airways were constricted and he was trying--trying so hard--to breath in.

The heat was becoming too much, it became a race not only to release but to safety. He tensed, his muscle coiling like a spring, his stomach spasming.

His orgasm came as much of a surprise to him as it was anticipated. He shook violently against Naruto. He was hot and cold, it was painful, but more pleasure than he'd ever felt in his life. He was blinded suddenly by white and then it was quickly turning black. He could hear someone talking and it sounded both dirty, provoking, and warm, affectionate, and he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He felt himself loosening, those springs finally letting go, and his muscles calmed. His limbs were tingling, itching for something that wasn't there; he was light-headed, dizzy. And everything seemed to be growing smaller and smaller as his vision became more and more tunneled.

And he was still trying so desperately to breathe…

--

When he woke it was still dark. There was something cool and wet rubbing across his stomach and he curled a little in on himself. His head hurt a little, and moving was a task in itself. But he managed to open his eyes and look around him.

"Hey there."

He'd be able to recognize that voice anywhere, and the sound made him smile instantly. He looked up into blue eyes that he noticed were a little lighter now than they had been earlier.

"I passed out?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Naruto just nodded, folding the washcloth and rubbing it over Sasuke's arm, cooling heated skin and calming the brunette. Sasuke breathed a sigh that was both relief and thought-driven.

"Where's Kakashi?" His voice was raspy, barely-audible, he noticed then. Probably a side-effect of the asphyxiation.

"He went home, said he has a family now and he can't be babysitting you all the time anymore." Naruto replied, placing the washcloth on the nightstand and sitting on the edge of the bed. His tanned hand came to trace lazy circles on Sasuke's now clean side.

"No one asked him to." Sasuke said defensively and the look Naruto gave him a moment later indicated the blonde knew exactly what had been happening since Sasuke's return. He knew that Sasuke had in fact asked Kakashi to do those things. But neither he nor Sasuke were willing to admit it was so much more than just babysitting.

"I don't mind taking care of you, you know?" Naruto's words were spoken slowly, calculated.

"You would hurt me? Without Kakashi's prompting?" He asked skeptically, because before tonight he didn't think Naruto capable of hurting anyone, not really.

"If that's what you need." Naruto said, and Sasuke was suddenly struck with how mature those words sounded coming from the blonde's mouth, how mature the blonde seemed in this moment.

He sat up then, ignoring the pain that shot through him when he did so and came face to face with Naruto. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to chapped ones, and this time it wasn't an accident, it was completely planned. It was perfect in that moment, a way for him to say thank you, a way for him to sign an unwritten contract.

"I need you." He said, pulling away a moment later and looking into Naruto's lighter blue eyes.

It was perfect.

**Note: I'm oddly very very sated after writing this. I realize there are some mistakes, but my revisor is gone again, seriously, I need to get a backup or something cause she's always out of town. Breathplay has always fascinated me in a way that is probably unheathly. I'd like to take the time to warn all of you of the danger of erotic asphyxiation. Just… don't do it and blame it on me if you get seriously injured or kill someone.**

**I feel really really dirty writing this while listening to alice nine. Those cute boys would never ever do something like this shifts eyes before skipping off with Saga-muse**

**I love you all so much,**

**Jaide**


End file.
